Harry Potter and Hermione Granger
by kcolyz
Summary: Things get steamy.


Today, was a good day.

Infact, it was great.

I had just killed voldemort after grabbing the tri-wizard tournament cup, which was really a gate key.

I came back to my friends, praised and applauded by many.

And I as greeted with a hug, it was warm, and it made me slightly erect. My friend Hermione Granger was the one hugging me. I handed Dumbledore the trophy, and headed back to my house quarters to escape the crowd. Ron stayed to talk with his brothers, but Hermione followed.

"That is absolutely amazing!" she said, blushing.

"Well, thanks.." I replied, also blushing.

By now I was slightly laying on the couch in Gryffindor common room, almost no one was in the castle, they were all at the tourny.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, lifted one foot, swayed in a rotation and had her hands behind her back.

These are universal signs someone is becoming horny or embarassed. I sighed, and shut my eyes. A few seconds later, I felt and heard a thump, someone was also laying on my body. I opened my eyes to find my nose in Hermione's soft hair. I instantly got erect and felt my cock pushing against her thigh. She lifted her head and got level with me, my cock near her vagina. She smugly smiled, and dove, her lips touching mine. It was a peculiar sensation, and I enjoyed it. I began to open my mouth, as did she, and soon we were french kissing, our tongues mashed together like two snakes dancing together. Her hands worked their way to the center of my shirt, which she started to pull up, showing my chest. She lifted her chest, I could see her B-cup breasts jiggling as she pulled my shirt off.

"That's not very fair, now is it? We have to stay even." I told her as I began to take off her shirt, revealing a small white tanktop. I then also removed that, showing a thin bra, slightly transparent. I stared.

She giggled, "What are you doing?".

I snapped back to reality, smirked and continued with unhooking her bra.

I pulled it off, revealing her magnificent breasts in all their glory. I pulled her back down on me, and continued snogging. My hands found themselves rubbing her boobs, she moaned as I kissed her. By now, my dick was rubbinf against her vagina through our clothes, I paused kissing and went on to level three. I sat up and slid her pants off, revealing small panties. I then slid them off, she closed her legs, I put my hands on her knees and spread them.

"What hapened to the equal rule?" she asked as she unbuttoned my pants and took them off, revealing my underwear with a mountain in the middle. She slid them off, and bent down towards my cock. She tapped my tip with her tongue, which made me shiver. Soon, she was slathering her saliva all over my dick, going balls deep, and only gagging a few times. I moaned in pleasure. I sat up which caused her to lay down, I spread her knees apart and glanced at her, I was as red as a cherry, and smirked. I bent my head down and began licking her thigh. She moaned in pleasure. "Could you stop teasing?" she managed to say. I smirked at her and began to press my tongue on her camel-toe, making her moan even more. I then stuck my tongue inside her vagina, at which she moaned the loudest she has so far. I rapidly began to move my tongue up and down, pushing it farther into her. As her semen hit my face as she moaned, I stopped and sat up. I began to crawl towards her face, I lowered my face to hers and we were about to begin kissing when..

My tip was at the front of her vagina. I looked at her for approval, and she nodded. I pushed it in and she moaned so loudly it could be mistaken for a yell. I thrusted back and forth as her semen drooled on my cock, I couldn't take it any longer. I moaned as hot cum funneled out of my penis into her shaft, I pulled out and saw her panting, white cum drooling from her vagina. I stuck it back in, and began kissing again. We both got tired, and moved to a secret room I discovered in my first year, we fell asleep there, my penis still inside her vagina, cum drooling all over them.


End file.
